my sweet World
by Little Penguin Star
Summary: Buck Rockgut lives a complicated life after loosing his family , when he captures Red Squirrel , he tries to find it again . Meanwhile Skipper lives with his team without knowing he is Buck Rockgut's missing son .
1. Prologue

**Well , I started making a new story about Buck Rockgut and Skipper again . I really think they are like father and son .**

 **I decided to make a new story because I needed to put more emotion and suspense in this story .**

 **Now I hope you like this story .**

* * *

 _May 16 , 1985_

Buck Rockgut was holding his newborn baby with his wife . He was an agent penguin in a important secret agency for capturing Red Squirrel , One day he did capture him but Red escaped . The agency wanted Buck captured him again but the agent want to enjoy the time with his chick then he denied . He didn't want to capture Red Squirrel now .

" Are you sure you don't want to go with them ? " Wendy asked him holding their chick on her flippers .

" Yes , I am sure . " He answered catching the baby from her flippers . " I want to have a time with you and our new baby . "

" He's cute , isn't he ? " She answered smiling to her son .

" Yes . " Buck answered kissing his wife . " just like you . "

Wendy looked to her chick who was playing with Buck while he was on his flippers and said " I think we should put a name on him . "

" His name is gonna be Levy . " He answered without thinking so much .

" Please , He has a good name like ... Skipper ! . " She answered happy .

" Skipper ? " Buck asked confused . " Where did you find this name ? "

" I don't know . " She answered looking to her chick . " I just look at him and I thought it's a perfect name for him . "

Buck didn't answer and it seemed the chick liked this name .

" So Buck . " She called him realizing he was quiet to much . " What is it gonna be ? "

He approached his son and said Skipper to the little bird , the chick reacted smiling to him .

" Yeah , I think he likes this name . " He answered catching his son . " Welcome to the World , Skipper . " Buck said kissing his forehead .

They stayed watching tv until they sleep . They slept on the couch , Skipper was sleeping on Buck and Wendy was hugging them . They were a happy family and nothing could ruin that .


	2. Witch's Curse

Weeks passed , Wendy was cleaning the house while Buck and Skipper were watching Tv , the little chick was almost sleeping on Buck , the old penguin caressed him waiting his son sleeps , but suddenly he noticed if Skipper slept that hour , he wouldn't sleep at night then he decided to put Skipper on the floor and tried to play with the kid . It worked . The little bird was focused on playing with his daddy that he forgot he had to sleep .

" It's sweet when you play with him . " Wendy said seeing her husband and son playing with each other .

" You know , he was about to sleep and I had to avoid it . " He answered . " If not he wouldn't sleep at night . "

" I see . " She answered catching Skipper . " It's time to eat now . " And she took Skipper to the kitchen .

" Wendy . " Buck called his wife , when she looked at him , he continued " I thought the male penguin fed the chick . "

" And I thought you would go with us . " She answered and went to the kitchen .

Buck followed her into the kitchen and Wendy gave the fishes for him , Buck fed Skipper . The old penguin was happy feeding Skipper , he thought he would never feed a chick after loosing three chicks before Skipper be born . Skipper was the last hope for them , if they lost thechick , they were not going to have other kids , when he was born , Buck and Wendy called him the little miracle .

" What are you thinking about ? " Wendy asked seeing his husband was distracted .

" Just thinking about we almost lost him . " He answered putting Skipper on his lap .

" Buck , you have to forget this . " She told him . " We didn't lose him . "

" Yeah Buck , you didn't lose him . " They heard a female voice , it was Widow White . A monkey witch who was responsible by the death of their three kids .

" Widow . " They said together , Buck tried to hide Skipper behind him .

" Buck , why are trying to hide your kid ? " She asked going to them . " Do you think I am gonna hurt him ? "

" No , I don't . " He answered .

" Then why you don't let me to see him ? " The monkey asked him .

" Let us alone , Widow . " Wendy threatened . " Or you don't know what I am going to do . "

" Do you think I am afraid of you ? " Widow asked Wendy still going to Buck and Skipper .

She came to them , pushed Buck and approached Skipper . " You can have gotten to save him , but It doesn't mean he isn't going to have sequelae . " She told them and made Skipper to look to her eyes , the little penguin was impressed seeing her eyes , they were red , Skipper touch her face .

" My God , this is cruel " Wendy said desperate , she knew the chick was going to have problems after that .

" This is enough " Buck said catching Skipper . " You are not going to hurt him . "

" I don't need to hurt him , I did what I had to do . " She answered smiling at them . " Good luck " and she left their home .

Buck tried to find something wrong in Skipper , but he didn't find .

" Buck , he's fine . " Wendy said annoyed , Buck was watching Skipper for hours . " Let's sleep . "

" Do you think I can sleep ? " He asked her .

" Maybe you can't , but our son can . " She said catching Skipper .

" Okay , but he is going to sleep with us , if something happens , we are going to take him to the hospital . "

" Okay , Buck . " She answered and they were going to sleep .

* * *

Meanwhile near that house , Widow came to Squirrel .

" Did you do ? " Red squirrel asked her .

" Yes , he is going to be sick and after that you can do your job . "

" Yes , thank you Widow . " He said giving money for her .

" welcome " She answered and she went home .

Red Squirrel sighed and said to himself . " Yeah Buck , you son is going to pay dearly for you having done to me . "


	3. Feeling sick

Wendy , Buck and Skipper were sleeping together because Buck was afraid of something happened to his son , Widow was dangerous and she could hurt Skipper only for sight , after hours sleeping , Skipper started grunting , Buck wake up and checked his son .

" Skipper . " He touched his belly , the chick was coughing a lot , the bird held his belly and cried on pain

" Buck ? " Wendy called him noticing something was wrong . " What's going on ? "

" I don't know " He said putting Skipper on his lap . " He doesn't look like well . " He said touching his forehead and he had a fever .

" We have to take him to the hospital . " The female said catching Skipper , the short bird was already unconscious .

They ran to the car , Buck was driving and Wendy was holding Skipper on her flippers . He got at the hospital and ran to Hospital reception .

" What is happening ? " A female penguin asked them .

" Please help us " Buck asked her . " He isn't fine . "

The female took Skipper unconscious , put his flippers on his forehead . " We have to take him to the ICU . "

" Icu . " Buck and Wendy said together , they knew if Skipper stayed at the ICU , they couldn't stay with him .

" I guess he has a viral disease . " The doctor said taking Skipper to the room .

" Can we see him . " Wendy asked the doctor , it was obvious she was very worried about him .

" Yes , after the checkup . " The doctor said running with Skipper to the room .

The short penguin was intubated and a serum was put in him and he was under in observation , meanwhile Wendy and Buck were waiting for news about their son , when suddenly they saw a doctor coming .

" How is he doctor . " Buck asked him .

" He is fine , he only sleeps . " The doctor answered them . " You can see him if you want . "

" Fine . " Buck told him going to the room quickly , Buck smiled when he saw his little chick , he seemed a angel when he was sleeping , Wendy hugged Buck while they entered at the room .

" My baby . " The male penguin said touching his flippers . " Daddy is here and you're going to be alright . "

" Mommy is here too my angel . " Wendy said putting his flippers on his forehead .

They stayed there for one hour , Buck didn't see the time pass , they stayed there taking care of Skipper .

" Buck . Wendy . " The female penguin called them , they saw the female when she called them . " It's time you go . "

" We can't stay ? " Wendy asked them .

" No , you can't . " She replied them . " But tomorrow you can stay all day with him . " She said .

" Okay . " Buck agreed , he trusted the doctor taking care of his son , he knew Skipper would be fine with them . " I'll be back soon . " He said to Skipper kissing his forehead .

Wendy approached him and gave to him a necklace with a blue stone with his name , she had made this necklace two days later he had been born .

" It's for you my son . " She said putting the necklace on his neck . " Tomorrow I'll be here . " And she gave to him a kiss .

They left the hospital , minutes later the female took the phone and she made a call .

" Red , he's already here , you can come to pick up him . " And she hung the phone , she observed the little chick and she caressed him and said . " You are going to the better place Skipper . " And she stayed with him waiting for Red .


	4. strange family

Red Squirrel took 30 minutes to arrive at the hospital . He was smiling because his plan was working as he wanted , he finally had Buck's son in his paws . That was better revenge and now nothing could go wrong . He had to be fast , if not Buck would get there and figure out his plan . He didn't intend kill Buck's son , he was a child after all , but he was going to take Skipper far from Buck . Where Buck would never find him .

" Chelsea . " The squirrel got where Skipper was and called the female penguin who was watching Skipper .

" Red . Finally you're here . " She said to him very annoyed . " You know Buck can come here any time . "

Red sighed and went to the chick sleeping on the bed . " Is this Buck's son ? " He asked her very impressed .

" Yes . He's cute , isn't he ? " She asked him smiling .

" Yes , he is . " He answered . " Like his mother . His beautiful mother . " He continued while he was smiling , but after he held back and caught the little penguin . " But one day he's going to grow up and he's going to be like his ugly father . "

" What are you going to do with him ? " Chelsea asked him .

" There is a family of penguins who lost their chick and they want to adopt a new chick . " He answered her . " I pretended to help them , and I will bring him to them .

She approached him and kissed his lips . " You're a very evil . "

" I know Chelsea . " He answered ignoring the female penguin . " Now I have to go . " And he left the hospital with Skipper on his paws .

While Red was taking Skipper away , he started talking to the penguin . " It's time to meet your new family little guy . " He looked at the necklace that Skipper was wearing , there was a blue stone in there and there was Skipper written in there . Red presumed that was his name .

" Skipper . " He repeated . " I don't know if your new parents are going to enjoy this name . " He said looking at the penguin , the short bird was still sleeping , he realized the penguin was warm , and sometime he heard a groan coming from him .

" Easy , little bird . " He said to the penguin . " You're going to meet your family soon . "

Red kept walking with Skipper on his paws , the mammal looked to Skipper and felt jealous for Buck having had a child . He also wanted to have a kid , and seeing his enemy's son the wish raised each time .

After a while they got at a igloo , where Skipper was going to live . Red Smiled and said to the little penguin . " This is your new home Skipper . " And they entered at the igloo .

" Hey penguins . " Red entered and called them . There were four penguin there . A couple penguins and two chicks . "

" Red . " The male penguin called him going to him . " Who is this little guy ? " He asked when he saw Skipper .

" Well , do you remember when I told you that I would get a new child for you ? " He asked giving a ironic smile .

" Red . What did you do ? " He asked confused . " You didn't steal him , did you ? "

Red looked to him and answered the question a little upset . " Rick . Do you really think I would do something like that ? Of course not . "

A female penguin came to them and asked Red . " Then where you found this chick ? "

" He was a monger's son . It seems he disappeared with his wife and tried to kill this chick " He lied to them . " The police penguins caught him and handed the penguin for me . "

" My God . " She cried taking Skipper from Red . She caressed the little penguin sleeping on her flippers and said . " Poor kid . I will take care of you . What is his name ? " She asked looking to Red .

" It's Skipper . " He answered . " His name is at this stone . "

" Skipper . I didn't have a name for our son . " Rick said trying not cry . " It's perfect for him . "

" Yes , you're right Rick . " His wife agreed with him hugging him , and they kept talking for a long time

Red got happy when he saw his plan worked . He got what he wanted so much , he had destroyed Buck's life, taking his son away from him . He decided to leave them alone , Skipper needed a time with his new family . "

* * *

Few hours later two chicks were watching Skipper sleeping , the little chick groaned and sometime he coughed and had a fever . Red hadn't told them this bird was sick , the kids wanted to play with the baby , but their parents didn't allow .

" Johnson . Is this bird dead . " The penguin asked seeing Skipper . It took hours that Skipper was sleeping .

" Shut up Manfredi . " Johnson scolded his brother . " Mommy told us he is sick , maybe because of his bad father . "

Johnson sighed and agreed with him . " Yes . I feel sorry for this bird . So cute , but he has a bad father . "

" He was lucky for having us . " Manfredi said caressing the penguin . " At least he is not going to have to live with a bad guy . "

Suddenly they saw Skipper was waking up , the children smiled anxious when they saw the baby waking up . When Skipper realized he wasn't in his home , and those penguins weren't his parents , his started crying and loud . Manfredi and Johnson tried to make him to be quiet , but Skipper pecked them .

" What is going on here ? " Rick asked his children .

" Nothing Daddy . " Johnson anwered . " It's just this baby penguin . "

" Yeah Daddy . " Manfredi continued . " He doesn't stop crying . "

" Lena come here . " He called his wife , when she came waiting to say what he wanted , he said " Take Manfredi and Johnson from here and I'm going to try to feed this penguin . "

" May you do it daddy ? " Manfredi asked his father .

" Yes son . " The male penguin answered his son . " He only has me for doing it . " He said while he took some fishes . He fed the penguin , but he was still crying . It was obvious the chick was wanting to be in his true home , but Rick couldn't to take him to this bad place . He was a chick anyway . He thought . He would get used to his new life .


	5. it's need to overcome the problems

Buck Rockgut woke in another day , he couldn't sleep while he was thinking about his son . He was worried , he had nightmares each time he tried to sleep . Nightmare that was telling him that Skipper wouldn't came back to home . " It could not be . " He sighed trying not to wake up Wendy . Moreover this concern was because he had lost other kids before Skipper be born . He looked out the window of his igloo and saw it was morning . Then he decided to get up .

" Buck ? " Wendy called him after seeing him getting up . " What time is it ? . "

Buck never realized Wendy had woken too , he looked and smiled at her . " I didn't see you were awake . " He said going to kiss her .

" Are going to see Skipper ? " She asked her husband .

" I hope to bring him home today . " He answered . " By the way , every chicks get sick . " He laughed after saing that .

" I am very tired . Could you go there alone ? " She asked him .

" I thought you wanted to see him too ? " He said very confused with it .

" Yes , I do . But I can't now . " She replied him . " When I see him , I will hug him a lot . " And the female penguin smiled .

Buck Rockgut left the igloo and went to the hospital , while Wendy came back to sleep .

* * *

Buck felt weird when he arrived at the hospital . He saw Chelsea looking at him . The feeling inside on him didn't seem to be wrong and her face was becoming worse . He tried to look to other doctors and the had the same face .

" Buck . " Chelsea said holding his flippers . " I don't know how to say this . " She looked like sad when she was talking to him .

" Where is Skipper , Chelsea ? " He asked her , he was so nervous . He wanted to run to the Skipper's bedroom and check if Skipper was there .

A doctor came to them and said to Buck . " Buck , we need to talk . " And he walked in front of him waiting that he was following him .

" What is going on ? " The agent penguin asked looking at Chelsea , but she looked at down and didn't answer . " It's better I talk to him . " He got out and went to the doctor , he entered the hospital and saw the doctor waiting for him .

" Where is my son ? " He asked him . " He got worse ? , Where is he ? . "

" Buck , calm down . " The doctor asked him keeping the calm . " You won't get nothing with this scandal . "

Buck got nervous at him and said . " How could you ask me to calm down , if I don't know what is going on with my son ? "

" Buck , someone took him . " He finally answered Buck .

" What ? " He asked him now laughing . " This is lie , isn't it ? "

" No , Buck . " He answered , touching Buck's shoulders . " Someone detained Chelsea and he took Skipper away from her . "

" Why didn't she tell me ? " He asked the doctor .

" She was very nervous . " He replied Buck . " She didn't even tell me who did it . "

Buck looked at him and asked . " Didn't she tell you ? . " Now , Buck was worried about this situation .

" She told me he was wearing a jacket and a mask . " He replied . " She doesn't know if he was a bird or a mammal . "

Buck didn't want to heard these words anymore , he ran to find his son . " Buck , where are you going ? " Doctor asked the agent .

" I'm sure Red and Widow kidnapped him . " He replied the doctor . " They were the only one who wanted to take Skipper away from me .

Buck got out of the hospital , and he went Red and Widow's house to find Skipper .

* * *

Wendy was already awake and Buck was so late . She was wondering if Skipper was going to stay at the hospital for more days . The woman penguin was cleaning he igloo when she saw five penguins coming to her . She knew one of those penguins , he was Buck's boss , probably he was going to call him to capture Red Squirrel again .

" Lady . " The boss penguin called Wendy .

" Buck isn't here . " Wendy replied the penguin . " He doesn't want to capture Red again . You're going to have to do this by themselves "

" I didn't come here to do it . " He told the female penguin . " I came here to tell you a bad news . "

" What is it ? " She asked him .

" Your son and husband are dead . " The boss penguin told her .

" This is a lie . " She screamed out , and tried to run , but the boss penguin held her flipper . " Leave me . " She demanded .

" I told him if he didn't help me , I would kill him . " He lied to her . " Nobody leaves me if they weren't dead . "

" Did you kill him ? " The penguin asked impressed and surprised with him .

" I killed him and you son too . " He lied again . " Either he came back to work or he would be killed . "

" YOU'RE A KILLER . " She yelled and ran to him , but the other penguin held her and threw her away .

The penguin went to her and said . " I think it's better you find another place to leave . "

" What ? " She asked confused and surprised . " This is my house . "

" It isn't anymore . " He replied the female penguin . " Go . "

" I am not going . " She faced the penguin . " I'm not afraid of you . "

" If you don't want to get out , you are going to get out by force . The male penguin looked to his agents and they took Wendy to outside of her own home .

Wendy was thrown out of her igloo , suddenly she saw the penguins demolishing her igloo . She screamed realizing she left a lot of stuff that belonged to Buck and Skipper . She didn't have anything that remembered her son and husband , She only wanted them in her mind . She stopped crying and she decided to go her parents home .

* * *

 **Months later : Buck never find Widow and Red Squirrel , he tried to look for his son by around** **of Antarctica , but he never found him there .**

 **When his previous job called him back , he decided to be back . He didn't have a family anymore , for any reason Wendy was gone too , and he never knew why she left him and destroyed their house as someone had told him . Buck went to live in Manhattan because Red Squirrel was located there . Buck was living under Central Park Zoo . The time drove him crazy , for a lot of moments , he forget his son and he wanted to capture Red Squirrel , but when he remembered his family , he cried . He swore when he find his family , he would make Red and Widow's lives miserable .**

 **Wendy has gotten conformed with death of Skipper and Buck , she was living with her parents until meeting another male penguin who lost his wife ,** **fortunately she left a daughter for him , and the female chick liked Wendy so much as if she were her mother . Wendy and her new family were moving to the Hoboken Zoo . It wasn't the better zoo , but they had to live there .**

 **Skipper was used to living with his new family , He didn't cry anymore and he was so happy , the couple penguin decided not to hide the truth about his family for him , when he had a enough age , there were going to tell him about his past , the kid had this right , they didn't want Skipper found the truth on his own and got nervous at him . Even chick , Skipper looked like to have a bad temper but he was still cute and beloved by the others .**


	6. New life and new doubts

**May 16 , 2013**

" Happy Birthday to you , happy birthday to you . " The animal were singing to Skipper , the leader penguin was celebrating his 28th anniversary . He didn't want to celebrate it , but his girlfriend Melany and his team insisted he celebrated his birthday . Julien gave his habitat for they to throw the party and other animals were invited for the party like Marlene , Roger , the chameleons , the chimps and other .

Skipper stayed talking to his friends and introducing his new girlfriend for them . Some of them got scared when Skipper told them she was from Hoboken Zoo , but Skipper reassured his friend telling them she was a great penguin . After a while , Melany seemed to be okay with Skipper's friends and she was enjoying them . Skipper was happy because his friends and his team were accepting Melany . He didn't want to have a fight with them because of her . He loved her so much , he intended to propose her one day , but he needed a time to do that .

" So , you survived your birthday party . " Melany said hugging Skipper .

" It's not the first time I celebrate my birthday . " He said without looking to her . " It's just I don't like . "

Melany turned Skipper's face and made he look to her . " But you liked , didn't you . " She asked a little worried .

" Of course I liked . " He replied smiling at her . " I like anything you make for me . "

Melany pulled Skipper's face and she kissed his beak . They kept kissing for a long time until they stopped when they realized they kiss was becoming other thing .

" You know . " Skipper told her recovering his breath . " Sometimes we need to control ourselves .

" What can we do ? " She asked him a little cheerful . " We love each other . "

" Already that we're talking about love . When am I going to meet you family ? " Skipper asked her . They were dating for five months and he had never been her home . "

" You never introduced your family . " She replied him .

" I introduced my team and my house . " He replied her back . Skipper looked like upset with her answer now . " And my family lives in Antarctica . They don't like zoo . "

" Sorry Skipper . " Melany said hugging him . " It's just I am afraid . "

" Afraid of what ? " He asked her .

" I don't know . You say you have a lot of enemies who live there . I am afraid they ruin everything when you go there . "

Skipper laughed and told her . " You don't have to be worried about that . I am not afraid and I can face them . "

" Really ? " She asked looking at him .

" Yes , and I promise to take you to Antarctica and you are going to meet my family too . "

Melany agreed and kissed Skipper again , when the kiss was strong again she suggested they go to HQ for they have a time alone together . The other penguins were busy in the party and Skipper could lock the HQ while they were alone . The two penguins went to the Skipper's bunk and they made out for hours .

The party had been over , Private , Rico and Kowalski went back to HQ , and they found the HQ locked . The penguins knocked the door for a long time .

" I know Skipper's dating , but does he really need to lock the HQ ? " Kowalski asked the team a little angry .

The other penguins didn't answer , Skipper had already opened the HQ . He was with Melany , and Skipper looked at Kowalski with a sarcastic expression in his face .

" So Kowalski . I hope Doris knows you were with Eva in my birthday party . " Skipper told facing the taller penguin .

" I didn't know she would come here , and I couldn't ignore her . " The scientist penguin replied the leader . " And this isn't excuse for you lock the door and date your girlfriend . "

" Did you want to see we dating ? " Skipper asked the scientist .

" Of course not . " The taller penguin answered Skipper's question . " I just ... "

" This is my house . " Skipper told the penguin . " I can do what I want . "

" Skipper calm down . " Melany said to her boyfriend . " It doesn't worth fighting . "

" You're right . " Skipper agreed with the female penguin . " Sorry guys . "

The other penguin forgave Skipper and Melany smiled .

" Now Guys . I get go . " She said going to the door .

" What ? " Skipper said confused while his team looked to him . " Melany stay here . It's late . " He said holding her flippers .

" I wanted it , but I can't . " She replied her lover kissing his forehead .

" You want I meet your family , don't you ? "

" Yes . "

" Then , Sleep here and tomorrow I am going to meet your family . " Skipper told smiling at her . " Do you agree guys ? "

" Yes , sure . " They answered Skipper .

" Okay . " She agreed kissing Skipper on his beak . " If you say so . " And she went back to Skipper's bunk .

" Skippah , we need to meet her family too ? " Private asked the leader .

" No , private . " Skipper replied the short penguin . " This is my problem . "

Rico growled and he went to his bunk , while the other penguins followed him . It was time to sleep and they were very tired with the Skipper's party .

* * *

 **Nigel's HQ**

" Thanks for letting me stay here . " Buck said drink the beer that Nigel offered for him .

" No problem . " The agent answered also drinking his beer . "

Nigel and Buck kept talking for a long time . While they were talking , Buck wanted to ask him about the penguins from Central Park Zoo . He had a suspect about their leader . He had the same name as his son and probably the same age , he didn't want to think about his blue eyes that were like Wendy , the other penguins also had blue eyes .

" Nigel , Can we talk about the penguins from Central Park ? " He asked Nigel trying not to look so idiot .

" They are great , aren't they ? " Nigel asked proud . " I hope my nephew Private is as good as Skipper . "

" It's about Skipper I want to talk about . " He told the agent penguin . " Do you think he can be .. "

" Buck " Nigel interrupted the agent penguin . " Don't even think about that . "

" Why ? " Buck asked the penguin confused . " He has the same name as my missing son and probably the same age . "

" Yeah , but your wife isn't the only one who can put name Skipper in a baby . " Nigel replied Buck . " We already saw a lot of Skippers around here . "

" We only saw on TV . " Buck replied Nigel back a little angry . " Even though I have the right to know . "

" I agree Buck " Nigel said touching his shoulders . " But you can't get there and tell the penguin you are his father . "

" I wouldn't do that . " Buck told the agent penguin very confused .

" I hope so . " Nigel said looking to agent penguin . " You are his idol and you can't disappoint him . "

" I won't Nigel . " He said touching Nigel's shoulders . " I only need to spend time with him . Knowing him and his past . "

" I think it's impossible . " Nigel laughed while he was saying this .

" Why ? " Buck asked not understanding his laugh . "

" Buck , He never speaks about his past . " Nigel replied his question touching his shoulders .

" Why not ? " Buck asked him still confused .

" I don't know . Maybe he has trauma . " Nigel answered looking at down . " I tried to make him talk , but he got nervous and didn't want to talk to me anymore . "

" Nigel . I am his idol . " Buck told Nigel while he was smiling proud . " He trusts me , and I am going to ask him tell about his family . I don't need to know everything about his past .

" If you say so . " Nigel said drinking another beer . " Besides , Have you known Red squirrel escaped from jail ? " He asked him .

" Really ? " He asked him back drinking another beer too . " Shit . "

" Buck don't worry . " The agent reassured the other agent . " The other penguins are hunting him . "

" I know Nigel , but I still suspect that he is involved in disappearance of my son . " He spoke looking lie very concerned . " If this Skipper is my son . He can be in danger . "

" Really Buck ? " Nigel said while he laughed . " Your almost son is amazing . He can do things that even I doubted that any animal could do . "

" Yes , you're right . " Buck said while smiled . " If he is my son , I would be the happiest penguin in the world . "

" For you son . " Nigel said raising his glass of beer for Buck . Buck raised his glass of beer too and the two penguins stayed drinking and talking until sleeping .


	7. More doubts

Skipper and Melany were the firsts to wake up in that day . They solved decided to have breakfast together while the Kowalski , Private and Rico were sleeping . Skipper let them sleep , he wasn't going to train them anyway .

" So . " Melany started taking Skipper out of his thoughts . " Are you sure you want to meet my family ? "

" Why are you asking ? " Skipper asked her confused . " It seems you don't want me to meet your family . "

" Skipper . It was me who asked you to meet my family . " She replied him very angry .

" And now I want to meet them . " Skipper said while he ate his fish . " Problem ? "

" No . " She said to him back . " But aren't you wanna want to meet Hans ? "

" Yes . I didn't think about that . " Skipper said while he put his flippers on his forehead .

" You can come by the other entrance of the zoo . " She explained to him . " No one is going to see you . "

" You are so smart . " He said standing up and going to her . " That's why I was in love for you . " His beak was close to her beak .

" Kiss me , Skipper . " She asked him while she approached and touched his neck . Skipper replied kissing her . The kiss had been short . Melany was the fisrt one to stop . She needed to call his family and tell them that Skipper would be going to visit them .

" They accepted . " She told him holding his flippers .

" I hope they like me " He answered very anxious .

" They will . " She said to him . " But please . Don't be so paranoid . Okay ? . " She asked him a little nervous .

" Don't worry . " He replied her smiling . " I will be a angel . " After that he made a naive face . "

" Okay . I will trust you . " She said . " Lets go ? "

Skipper looked at his team sleeping and he agreed and went to the Hoboken Zoo with her , visiting her family .

* * *

 **Hoboken Zoo . "**

" Then , do you think this Melany's boyfriend is nice ? " Charlie asked his wife a little worried .

" She told me yes . He is a independent leader agent penguin , and he has a team , and he intends to join in the same agent that Buck Rockgut worked . " She replied him very said when she remembered her dead husband and after remembering his dead son . " It was exactly the same future I wanted to my son . "

" Wendy , I am sure they are watching you and they proud of you too . " He told hugging her .

" And your wife is watching you and your daughter . " She said hugging him back .

" She is your daughter too . " He told her . " You created her . "

Wendy approached Charlie and kissed on his beak . " I love you . " She told him , and then they hugged each other .

While that Skipper was driving his pink car , while Melany looked he sight .

" You know for a agent penguin , my parents are going to find weird you have a pink car . "

" It's so adorable . " He answered smiling . " We love it . " Melany laughed . She loved his innocence , it wasn't as Private , but he still had and she loved it . Melany approached him and laid her head in his shoulder . Skipper smiled at her and after he continued driving the car . They finally got at he zoo and Skipper entered by the other entrance , because he didn't want to see Hans or other known animals . "

" I am scared . " Skipper said when they parked his car in front of penguins habitat .

" Scared ? " She asked confused . " They are penguins like you . "

" Yes , but if they don't like me ? " He asked very worried .

" It's impossible they don't like you . " She said smiling at him . " You are everything that a daddy and a mommy want for their daughter .

" This is comforting to hear . " He told her very calm . " Well , lets face your family .

Melany ignored the leader and they entered together in her habitat .

" Mommy daddy this is my boyfriend . " She said pushing Skipper .

They turned and they saw Skipper . The leader penguin was very nervous . He had never met a girlfriend's parents before and this was letting him very anxious .

Wendy felt nervous when she saw Skipper . She had never felt something like that before . The anxiety of the leader was getting worse when the female penguin approached him . She could say nothing , she only looked at the penguin in front of her . The big blue eyes reminded her son .

" Lady . " Skipper said nervous because the woman penguin didn't stop looking to him .

" Which is his name , Melany ? " She asked .

" Skipper mom " she replied her mother .

Wendy continued being quiet while Skipper was very nervous . He didn't know why she was staring at him so much .

" Any problem Wendy ? " Charlie asked his wife . She kept quiet for a long time . She wished to hug him , but she wasn't sure if she couldn't .

" I am sorry . " She said getting out and going to her bedroom , and letting the other confused .

" Wow ! " Skipper said a little nervous . " We started well . "

" No , we didn't . " She replied him very angry , and then , she asked her father . " Daddy What was that ? Why had she done this ? "

" I don't know Melany . " He answered a little answered . " Maybe she knew Skipper from somewhere . "

" I haven't seen this lady before . " Skipper told the old male penguin . " I don't know her . "

" I am going to talk to her . " Melany said going to her mother's bedroom , but she was prevented by her father .

" It's better she stay alone " Charlie told his daughter . " You two can stay in the room . " He said and went to the kitchen .

" I am so sorry for my mom . " Melany said looking to Skipper . " I don't know what is going with her . "

" It's okay . " Skipper replied his girlfriend . " Maybe your father is right . She should know me from somewhere . "

" Look . She is very nice . " She told her boyfriend penguin and sighed sadly . " She takes care of me since my mom was gone . "

" Hold on . " Skipper said . " Isn't she your real mother ? "

" No . My mom was gone when I was egg . " She said crying now . " She and I have one thing in common . She also lost her family . "

" Well . I am adopted . " Skipper answered her . " My adoptive parents told me that my father was monger and my mother disappeared because of him . "

" Why this thing happens ? " She asked while she laid her head in her lap .

" I don't know . " The leader penguin answered caressing his girlfriend . " Maybe one day we will find out the answers for our lives .

" I hope so Skipper . " She told him . " I hope so .

* * *

Wendy cried a lot on the her bed . " It can't be . " The female repeated a lot of times while the tears fell down by her face , the penguin had the same head and the same eyes that her son . She remembered his face everyday . For a long time she wanted not believe her son and husband are dead . She had a hope that they were alive . She had never seen their bodies and this was a hope .

" No . They are dead . " She said to herself . " And I don't have anything that remembers them . " She said crying a lot . She kept crying on the her bed and her husband entered the bedroom .

" Wendy ? " Charlie called her close the door . " May I come in ? "

" I want to be alone Charlie . " She asked without looking at her husband .

" When you want to talk ,its is just call me " He said getting out of the bedroom . " I will be at the living room . "

" If this penguin is my son , maybe Buck is alive . " She said to herself again . " And I love my husband , but I never could forget Buck . If he came back I don't know what I would do . " She said while she fell asleep . " But one thing I am sure . I would never let my son go . " Then she slept smiling .


	8. Trues and Lies

" When my parents lost Manfredi and Johnson , everything has changed for us . " Skipper was telling his story for Melany who was laying on his lap . " I had been a coward and I left them . "

" What happened to them ? " Melany asked the leader while she caressed his chest .

" It was my falt . " He answered her . " I wanted to be an agent and they wanted to protect me " He could hold his tears . He didn't want to cry in front of his girlfriend , But she realized he was sad saying those things for her .

" I am so sorry . " She said still caressing his chest . " It's sad losing someone that we love . "

" Come here . " Skipper told her . When they were face to face , Skipper held her beak and kissed her . They continued kissing until Wendy interrupt them .

" Sorry , do you guys want to have lunch ? " Wendy asked graceless with them . The couple of penguins agreed and they went to have lunch

The penguins were in silence while they were eating the fishes , only Skipper and Melany were speaking to each other . Wendy didn't stop staring at Skipper . Skipper tried to ignore her , but sometimes he stared at her back .

" I am sorry . " The lead penguin said to them while his phone was ringing . " Hello " he answered the phone and went to outside of the habitat .

" Skipper . " Buck rockgut said . " Is that you ? "

" Yes . " Skipper answered . " How are you Buck ? " The penguin asked the agent penguin .

" I'd like if you want to go out with me . " The penguin asked the leader .

" Why ? " The leader asked very confused with the agent's invite .

" I just want to spend time with you . " Buck replied Skipper . " So , do you want or not ? " Buck asked Skipper .

" Sure . " Skipper answered and then he asked him . " Can it be tomorrow morning ? "

" Yes . " Buck said for the leader . " We can meet in Coney Island if you want . " He suggested for the penguin .

" Okay sure . " Skipper agreed . The penguins said good bye to each other and turned off the phone .

" Who was it ? " Melany asked coming to him .

" It was Buck Rockgut . " Skipper replied a little laughing . " He asked if I wanted to spend time with him . "

" And what did you say ? " She asked him waiting his reply .

" I said yes . " Skipper answered his girlfriend . " You know he is my idol and it's a great to be with our idol . "

" I like when you have someone to inspire for . " Melany said hugging Skipper who hugged her back and kissed her forehead .

While that Wendy listened the conversation . She sighed and said to herself . " Buck is alive . " her heart was almost right . Skipper could be her son .

* * *

Kowalski was cleaning his lab thinking about the night that he had with Eva , while Rico and Private were in Julien's habitat . The owl asked if he wanted her back . He never answered her . He loved Doris , but with Eva back , he didn't know what to do .

" My Isaac Newton why I can't stop thinking of her ? " He wondered still cleaning his lab .

" I hope you're thinking about me , Kowalski . " A female voice said behind of him .

" Eva ! " The scientist said getting surprised . " What are you doing here ? You know you can't be here . " He told her trying to take her of his lab .

" Why ? Nobody is here and I want my answer . " She replied pulling him for the wall .

" What answer ? " Kowalski asked the girl scientist who was kissing his neck . " Eva stop . "

" I don't wanna . " She told him still kissing his neck . " Do you want me back or not . "

" Eva stop . " He said taking her out of him . " I love Doris . "

" Maybe you change your mind now . " She said kissing his beak , Kowalski tried to resist , but Eva was kissing him strongly . " I know you want . " She said sighing and kissing his neck . " I know you want to take me . "

" Eva I can't . " The scientist said kissing the owl back now .

" If you love her , why are you accepting my kisses ? " She asked while she sighed between their kisses . Kowalski didn't answer . He only take her to his buck . The scientist felt bad betraying Doris with his ex girlfriend , but he couldn't hold his feelings for the owl anymore , then he and Eva made out together all night .

" You know I couldn't do this . " Kowalski said hugging her . Before the owl answer him , they heard Private and Rico entering in the habitat . They seemed very happy , maybe they enjoyed the Julien's party . Since Skipper started dating , the other penguin almost don't train . Kowalski noticing they were back , trying to hide Eva behind of him .

" Hello Kowalski . " Private greeted the scientist .

" Hello Private and Rico . " Eva appeared behind of him letting the three penguins surprised . " How you guys doing ? "

" Eva ! " The two penguins said a little surprised and confused . " What are you doing here ? " Private asked her and then he asked again , this time looking at Kowalski . " Are you dating again ? "

" Yes , Private . " Eva replied the short penguin before Kowalski did and the scientist was looking angry at her .

" Great . " Private congratulated them . " Doris knows Kowalski ? "

" She is going to know . " Eva interrupted him again . " Isn't she Kowalski ? " The owl asked him with a smile .

" Yes , sure . " He replied her looking angry at her . " Eva I think it's better you go home . " He suggested . " It's late . "

" I'm going to sleep here . " She told ignoring the penguin .

" Eva if Skipper get here . " He tried to say but he was interrupted by

Eva who kissed him . " You talk to much . " She said returning to sleeping .

Kowalski could do nothing abut her and he decided to let her sleeping with him . He felt bad about Doris , but he would be going to get rid of Eva in another day . Private and Rico were confused . they didn't want to talk too , then they also decided to sleep .

In another day Kowalski was already awake and he decided to wake Eva .

" Eva . I need to talk to you . " The scientist penguin asked the female owl .

Eva waked up and they went to the kowalski lab . The penguin locked the door .

" Hmmm Look at you . " She said going to him . " I didn't know you'd wake with this fire . "

" What ? " Kowalski said confused . " It's not that . " Eva kept quit . " Why did you say that to Private and Rico ? You know we didn't back dating . "

" You wanted to make out with me . " She told smiling at him .

" You seduced me . " Kowalski told her . " I didn't want that . I didn't want to betray Doris . "

" No one is going to believe you . " Eva said still smiling at him .

" Why are you doing that ? " The taller penguin asked her .

" Because you're mine and you are going to tell you little girlfriend you returned for me . "

" I didn't do that . " He said very nervous with her . " I love Doris . "

" I think you didn't understand . " She said looking at him . " Either you tell her that we are dating again or I tell everybody you make me to sleep with you . "

Kowalski couldn't allow she do that with him , had was afraid , but he hide this for her . " I am not afraid of you . " He told her taking her out of his habitat .

Eva sighed and said to herself . " You are going to be mine , Kowalski . " and then she went back to the North Wind very angry .


	9. The right Answer

**North Wind Base**

Eva flew her airplane without being concerned if she would be going to cause a tragedy . Being rejected by Kowalski made her want to kill herself . She didn't believe he denied her after they have slept together , she found herself as dirty and she wasn't going to forgive Kowalski for having lying to her . She entered violently in the North Wind Base , letting the other members of the team scared and confused .

" Eva can I know why you entered in our base in that way ? " Classified asked her crossing his paws , while Corporal and Short fuse were waiting she answer the question .

Eva didn't want to talk . She wanted to find something to break it and seeing if her anger passed , but Classified , Short Fuse and Corporal were looking at her . " I am sorry guys , but I want to be alone . " She asked her team going to her bedroom , but she had been prevented by Corporal who held her wings .

" Eva Where have you been ? " The bear asked the owl very concerned . He had seen she wasn't very well , she had cried .

" I was with Kowalski . " She answered looking at down . Now she was going to get an earful of boys . Classified didn't want her to see the scientist penguin .

" Eva I don't believe you had been with this penguin . " Classified shouted very angry at her . " You know you can't visit him . "

Eva sighed of angry , she never understood why she couldn't see the scientist penguin . " Why ? I love him and I want to be with him . " She told them .

Corporal put the own on the couch and asked . " And does he love you ? " Corporal knew the answer . Everybody knew Kowaslki left her to date a dolphin .

" No , he doesn't love me . " She replied Corporal without looking at him . " We slept together and in another day , when I thought we could resume dating he said he didn't love me and that he prefered Doris . " She was almost crying when she was telling them .

Classified was in shock , he didn't believe what she was telling them . " You slept with him ? " He asked very angry at the owl . Short fuse held the wolf when he realized he would be going to hit her . It didn't matter if she was a female , she was part of the team and she would be beaten if it were need .

" Eva why did you do that ? " Short fuse asked holding the wolf . " You know he doesn't love you . "

" But I do love him . " She yelled crying a lot . The guys were right , and she felt sick of her because she made a stupid thing for nothing . " I love him so much . "

Corporal hugged the owl that hugged him back . " I am sorry princess . " he said comforting Eva caressing her feathers . " I know one day you will find someone much better than him . "

Eva was crying on his shoulders and asked . " What did he see on her ? We used to be very happy , why he ruined everything ? "

" Eva we don't understand male thoughts . " Classified answered her . He was very calm now , it would not be worth getting mad at her , but the scientist penguin would pay for everything . No penguin would be going to hurt one member of his team . They are north wind and no one broke the wind .

* * *

 **Coney Island**

Buck was waiting Skipper in his home in Coney Island . he had to convince the penguin to talk about his life . Nigel had told him that the leader was able to fight not to tell his secrets . Buck sighed while he waited the penguin , he wanted to see the penguin and at the same time he didn't know what to do when he saw the leader . He was afraid of being wrong about Skipper . He had been wrong a lot of time , he had made a mistake thinking the other young penguins were his missing son . He didn't want to be wrong again .

The agent was drinking his bear when he heard someone knocking the door , he rose and answered the door . " Skipper . Its great to see you again . " He said smiling at the penguin . He knew he was acting as a idiot , but he didn't know what to do with him . Buck noticed Skipper was looking at his HQ so much and he was much quiet . " Skipper . " He called the leader trying to make the penguin look at him .

Skipper turned back of his distraction when he heard Buck calling him . " Sorry Buck , but I had no idea you had a big HQ . " He said very impressed . He had never seen a HQ like that . it was beautiful and big . " I thought you lived under my habitat . " he told without looking the agent .

Buck approached the penguin and made him look at him . " I can't live for forty years under anywhere . " he spoke to the penguin who looked to him very confused . " I have a life Skipper . " Buck said realizing the penguin was looking to him very confused .

" Then didn't you live under me ? " He asked the agent . " But you told me you are hunting Red Squirrel for forty years . "

Buck looked at the penguin and replied him . " Yes , I did . But I started to hunt him forty years ago . I got catch him , but he escaped several times . That house was only for him because I knew he hided himself there . "

" And you were right . " Skipper said with enthusiasm . " I saw him when he captured Nigel . " He said very happy for telling this story of adventure for his idol . " And I thought you were insane . " he laughed when he spoke that to the agent .

Buck smiled with the penguin's enthusiasm . He saw a great opportunity to find out his life . " So Skipper , why don't you talk a little a bout his life ? " He asked the penguin . He knew he was going so fast but he needed to do that . Skipper kept quiet when Buck asked him talk about his life , he had never liked to talk about this . " Skipper are you fine ? " Buck asked when he noticed the leader changed his happy face for a sad face .

" I don't like to talk about my life . " He said staring at the floor . " It was awful . "

" I just want to know about your family . " He affirmed comforting the penguin . " When you want to tell me more about your life , you can do it . " he touched his shoulders when he said that .

Skipper looked at him and asked . " Really ? " He was happy because someone respected his silence .

" Yes , although you need to talk about this your awful life . " He advised the penguin . " You are going to get a depression or get insane if you don't unburden with someone . "

" You're right . " Skipper nodded looking at down .

" Then at least tell me about your family . "

" There is not much to tell about them . I had a loving parents and a crazy brothers . " Skipper answered smiling because he was remembering Manfredi and Johnson .

" Where are they now ? " Buck asked Skipper .

Skipper stared at Buck and answered sadly . " My parents are living in Antarctica and my brothers are dead . "

" I am sorry . " Buck said to the penguin . " What happened with them ? "

" It was my fault . " Skipper sighed very sad . " I wanted to be an agent like you and they decided to be an agents too because they wanted to protect me . "

" And ... " Buck said realizing the leader had stopped talking .

" And we were in a mission when the other animals shot them and they died in front of me . " Skipper said when he started crying . Buck approached him and hugged the leader waiting he was comforting the penguin . Skipper hugged him back and he felt as if he was protected by the agent , and Buck had never had a contact with a young penguin like he was having with Skipper at that time .

" You don't have to think like this . " Buck said cleaning Skipper's eyes . " Maybe they wanted to be an agents too and you were the reason for they have courage to do what the want . "

" Thank you Buck . " Skipper said stopping crying . " You're great . I had never told someone the full story about my brothers "

" Welcome Skipper . " Buck said . " I bet you parents are very proud of you . "

" They are . " Skipper said happy " They created me with love and affection even though I weren't their real son . "

" Hold on . They aren't your real parents ? " Buck asked the leader trying to disguise his surprise .

" Yes I had been adopted . " Skipper replied Buck Rockgut . " They told me my father was monger and I think he killed my mom . "

" Did they tell you that ? And you always lived in Antarctica , didn't you ? " Buck asked the leader waiting the right answer from Skipper .

" Yes, since I was born . " Skipper told Buck .

Buck smiled at the leader . The steps were corrected . He had to investigate a little more , but he was sure the leader was his son , he had never had a feelings for another penguin like he was having for Skipper .


	10. Plan against Buck

" Buck now it's you turn to tell me about your life . " Skipper said smiling at the Buck .

" You don't need to know . " Buck said going to the Kitchen .

" Yes , I do . " Skipper affirmed following the agent penguin . " I talked about my life and you should talk about yours too . " Skipper stayed waiting Buck talking , but the agent kept quiet and didn't replied him . " You had a family , right ? " Skipper asked the agent .

" Yes , I had a family . " He answered very sad . He should know that Skipper would ask him about his life after he had asked about his .

" And they died too ? " The leader asked approaching the agent .

" No , I don't know where they are . " He answered , and then he saw the penguin looking at him confused . He went to the bird and hugged him without saying anything . Skipper wasn't understanding his attitude , but he hugged Buck Back . " I am sorry . "

" See ? That's why I don't tell my life because it's sad . " Skipper said letting Buck .

" But I'm not sad . " Buck affirmed trying to calm down Skipper .

" You hugged me . " Skipper affirmed looking at Buck pretty nervous and confused . " I thought you wanted a comfort as he did with me . "

" No , I hugged you ... " Buck was saying and he stopped when he realized he was telling the leader that he thought the leader was his son . He mightn't do this now . He didn't want to confuse the leader more than he was . " One day you will understand . "

" Okay . " Skipper affirmed stopping talking .

" Skipper . " The agent called Skipper changing the subject . When the penguin looked at him , he asked . " Would you like to join in a simulation of mission with me ?

The leader looked at the agent very surprised and asked him back . " Seriously ? "

" Yes . " Buck affirmed . " You're great at what you do . Maybe you can be an a leader agent at my agency . "

" I don't know what to say . " Skipper said very surprised . " I don't want to leave my team . "

" You aren't leaving them . " Buck relieved the leader . " You are going to do this mission with me and show me how you command a mission . If you pass , you will join at the club with your team .

Skipper smiled . It was the thing he wanted most in his life . " Yes , I accept . It's my dream since I met you on magazine . " Skipper said very enthusiastic .

* * *

 **Penguin Base California**

" So did Buck meet his son ? " The big penguin asked Red Squirrel who was with Widow While .

" Yes , but he doesn't know he is his son . " Red replied the big penguin .

The big penguin sighed and asked again . " Does he suspect ? "

" I don't think so . " Red told the big penguin . " But they are too close . "

The big bang walked around the base thinking in any way to make Skipper and Buck didn't find out they were son and father . " You two . " He said pointing to two animals in front of him . " Buck and Skipper can't know they are relatives "

" How are we going to do that ? " Widow asked the penguin .

The penguin thought a little bit , he knew Skipper very well . He knew what scared him and he knew Buck wouldn't tolerate his tantrums . He needed to make Skipper to feel upset with Buck Rockgut . He went to the shelf and he caught a picture and gave it to Widow . " I want you make Skipper to have hallucinations with this guy . " He told the albino monkey .

" Who is this guy ? " She asked looking at the picture . It was man wearing a white coat holding needles in his hands .

" He was the old veterinary from Denmark Zoo . " He answered . " He mistreated and tortured Skipper . He was the reason of Skipper being afraid of needle . "

" Rupert I know Skipper and he isn't afraid of anything . " Red said . " I don't think this guy is gonna scare him . "

" You will see Red . " Rupert said smiling at the squirrel . " And if this plan doesn't work out , You guys will kill Skipper . "

" But Rupert . " Red tried to say but he was interrupted by the penguin .

" But nothing Red . " He said . " Skipper isn't a chick anymore . If we have to kill him for making Buck to suffer , we will . " He affirmed letting the other perplexed . They had to obey the penguin . They want to use Skipper for making Buck to suffer as well , but they never imagined they had to kill the leader .

" I accept sir . " Widow said .

" Me too . " Red said when he realized the animals were waiting his answer . They made high five and talked about the plan against Buck .


	11. lies and witchcraft

Wendy was in her bedroom remembering the talk between Melany and his boyfriend Skipper . She didn't believe Buck was alive , probably her son was alive as well . In her heart she knew they didn't died . She never saw their bodies , she was in silence thinking about that when she heard the door . It was Melany . " Hi my sweetheart " She said while the female penguin went to her bed .

" Can we talk ? " Melany asked her adopted mother .

" Sure . " She answered the penguin . " What do you want to talk about ? "

Melany sighed and asked her . " Did you like Skipper ? "

" You boyfriend , right ? " Wendy asked her . Melany nodded . " He seems a good guy . "

" Mom he is perfect . " Melany said holding the other penguin's shoulders . " I've never met someone like him . "

" I get happy for that . " She told the young penguin .

" You were strange with him in our lunch . " Melany said looking at her mother's eyes . " Why ? "

Wendy didn't have a reply for that , she couldn't tell her that she thought her boyfriend could be her son . " I wasn't strange . " she said smiling at the penguin . " It's just he is your first boyfriend , and you should know that a mother is always going to be strange with her daughter's boyfriend . "

Melany smiled and hugged her adopted mother . " Thank you mom . " she said getting cuddled with her mother .

" I hope he is cool with you . " Wendy said without nothing to say .

" He's nice , amours , handsome " She answered her smiling thinking about the leader penguin . " He's everything for me . "

" Does he feel the same for you ? " Wendy asked her daughter . She didn't want to see the young penguin hurt and disillusioned with the love .

Melany smiled at her her mother and answer . " He wouldn't fall in love for someone if it weren't for me . "

" What do you mean . " Wendy asked confused with her conversation .

" He isn't much to show feelings . " she said a little embarrassed . " He is secret too much . "

Wendy noticed she didn't want to talk about him , she hugged the young penguin convinced that the leader penguin loved her daughter . They kept talking for a long time until Melany went to sleep in her bedroom because Charlie wanted to sleep .

" You two make a amazing double . " Charlie said kissing his wife . " It's good she has a mother like you . "

" The love I couldn't give to my son I give to her . " She said while a tears fell down by her face .

" I understand . " Charlie said comforting his wife . " Let's sleep . " And they slept together .

" I just need to know where he lives . " She thought about Buck while she was trying to sleep .

* * *

Kowalski was in his lab when he saw that Doris was already in her habitat . He smiled looking at her and he felt guilty for having betrayed her with Eva , he knew his relationship was threatened , Eva would tell her about the last night he had with her . He decided to visit her after all he was her boyfriend . " Hello " Kowalski said going to kiss her .

" I missed you . " She told kissing him back . " How have you been ? "

" I've been well " He answered putting his flippers in her neck . " happened some things , but I got over . "

" What happened ? " She asked very curious .

He knew he should talk . If he didn't , Eva would do for him . But now he decided to keep in silence and only said . " It doesn't matter now . " He knew he was in trouble now , she smiled convinced with his talk and she kissed his beak .

" I thought Kowalski was with Eva " Private said while he was training with Rico . " Was he with her two nights ago ? "

" Was Kowaski with Eva ? " Skipper asked letting Private and Rico surprised with his return . " What are you meaning this Private ? "

" Skipper . " He said pretending a smile and going to hug the leader . " How was with Melany's family ? " he asked not wanting talk about this with the leader . " Did they like you ? Have you seen Hans or other enemies ? "

" Private I want to know if Kowaslki was with Eva . " The leader told the private very nervous .

" They slept together two nights ago . " He finally said knowing the leader would be stopping insisting he talk . Skipper didn't say anything , he only left his habitat and ran to Dolphins habitat . " Kowalski is in trouble , isn't he ? " The short penguin asked Rico seeing the leader going to talk to Kowalski . Rico nodded and they returned training .

Kowalski and Eva ere kissing and caressing " I love you . " The dolphin said stopping kissing the scientist .

" Me too . " He said smiled at her . They continued kissing until they were interrupted by Skipper .

" Kowalski can we talk ? " The leader asked him . The scientist penguin nodded and they went to outside of the habitat .

" What do you want ? " Kowalski asked the leader . Before he answering , Skipper slapped the scientist . " Whaat ? " He shouted confused with the leader's attitude .

" Why have you been with Eva ? " He asked nervous at Kowalski .

" What ? " He asked confused . " Who told you that ? Private . " He sighed very angry at the short penguin .

" Yes , he told me because I told him to tell about that . " Skipper said staring at Kowalski . " Why were you with her ? "

Kowalski sighed and admitted " Okay , she seduced me and I slept with her , but I din't want to do that . I never wanted to betray Doris . "

" And she seduced you and you go to sleep with her ? " He asked . " Do you know you could say no for her . "

" Yes . " He said without nothing to say . Skipper was right . He could have avoided . " Do you think I should tell Doris ? "

" Do you think you should ? " Skipper asked again crossing his flippers .

" I don't know . " He answered . " Eva blackmailed me . She said she would tell Doris about our night if I didn't date her again . I think I should tell her , but I am afraid of she being angry at me . "

" I think it's better you tell her . " Skipper advised the scientist . " Tell her you are regretful about that . "

" Yes you're right . " Kowaslki said smiling at the leader . " And you ? Did you have fun with Melany ?"

" Yes and I went to visit Buck Rockgut ? " He answered .

" Really ? " He said very surprised . " What were you doing there ? "

" He called me and asked if I wanted to go his home and I accepted . " He replied the scientist penguin . " I talked to him about my family . "

" Are you serious ? You never talk about them . " He said surprised again .

" Yes , I talked because I thought he would talk about his family too , but he didn't . " Skipper said a little sad and he smiled again and told Kowalski . " But he invited me to simulate a mission with him . "

" That's cool Skipper . " Kowalski said very happy for Skipper .

" Yes , he said that if I'm a good leader, he put us in his agency . "

" You are going to get that . " He said touching the leader's shoulders . " You are the best leader I know . "

" I am only who who you know . " Skipper spoke ironic ally .

" Yes , but ... Just accept a compliment " He said kidding with the leader .

Skipper laughed and said . " Let's eat some fishes . " And the four penguin entered the habitat .

 **Outside the zoo : Red's Base**

" Did you hear Widow ? " The squirrel asked the monkey while he hung up the headphones .

" Yes , the penguin is going to meet his father . " Widow said smiling ironically .

" Do you know what yo have to do ? " He asked Widow .

" Yes . " She said putting a picture of Skipper close of the picture that Rupert gave to her , and then she lit red candles around the pictures . " His soul is going to get stuck here while these candles are lighted , he will only have visions of this guy . "

" I hope the plan work . " Red said . " If the candle extinguishes what happens ? " He asked a little nervous .

" they are special candles . " She answered him . " They only extinguishes when I told them to do . "

Red smiled convinced with her talk and said . " Now we have to wait . "


	12. sweet chick penguin

**Penguin Base California**

Rupert was with his wife telling her about the plan against Buck . The female didn't agree with this plan , she didn't think right killing the penguin to make Buck Suffer . " I don't understand why you want to do that . " She said crossing her flippers and looking at him . "

" Because I need . " Rupert replied very angry because she didn't understand his anger . " Buck ruined my life and I need to make him pay "

" By I thought you like Skipper . " She told him very confused . .

" I never liked this stupid penguin . He's a dull " He answered her question . " I approached him because I had to watch him . "

" Yeah , but if it weren't you , he would never be a leader as he is now . " She said to him . " Admit , he is good at he does , and this is because of you . "

" You're right . " He admitted looking at down . " Even though I am going to destroy his life . I hate Skipper . "

" You hate Buck " She said very angry at his husband . " You can't hate someone that you saw since he is a chick , you can't hate someone that you helped . Rupert you hate him because he is your enemy's son , but he doesn't have fault . "|

" I doesn't matter Lya . " He shouted angry at his wife . " Buck killed my other wife and because of him my son is deficient . He deserve that his son be dead . "

" You're a bad Rupert . " lya cried and went to the door . " Remember the moments you spent with him , and think well about what you are doing . " And she left the big penguin alone . The penguin lay on his bed thinking about what Lya told him .

 **Flashback**

 **Antarctica 1990**

 _Rupert was watching Skipper alone , the chick penguin was playing on the snow . The big penguin wanted to approach the penguin but at the same time he was afraid of doing that . He didn't know what the penguin would do if he saw him . " Do it Rupert . It's just a innocent chick . " He spoke to himself watching Skipper playing happily and innocently ._

 _" Hey . " Rupert called the penguin after taking courage to talk to him ._

 _" Hi . " Skipper answered stopping playing . He approached the big penguin and then he asked . " Who are you ? "_

 _" I am a neighbor " He replied the penguin ._

 _" I've never seen you before . " Skipper talked back to him ._

 _" Because I am new here . " Rupert answered laughing . " I'd like to know you more . My name is Rupert and yours ? "_

 _" Skipper . " He answered the penguin_

 _" Nice to meet you Skipper . " Rupert said shaking Skipper's flippers . " I see you are reading about Buck Rockgut . " He said looking at the magazine . It was amazing the fact Skipper was reading about his father without knowing he really was his father ._

 _" I can't read . " Skipper said . " But I like him and I want to be an agent like him ._

 _" Really ? I train agents if you want I can train you . " Rupert offered ._

 _" I am five years old " Skipper answered facing the penguin . " I can't be an agent . "_

 _" Early is that you start " Rupert said smiling at the penguin ._

 _Skipper thought a little , then he smiled looking at big penguin and answered . " I accept . "_

 _" Okay we start tomorrow . " He said shaking Skipper's flipper again ._

 _" Skipper . " A male penguin called him . " It's time to lunch . "_

 _" I am going daddy . " Skipper yelled back . " It was nice to meet you Rupert . I hope you tomorrow . " He said going his home to lunch ._

 ** _End Flashback ._**

Rupert continued remembering the moments with Skipper . Lya was right , Skipper would never have been a leader if it weren't him , but the own penguin helped himself to become a leader too . Even chick Skipper was intelligent and interested compared the other older penguins . Rupert knew he was going to be a good leader and he was now . The two had a good relationship , sometimes Rupert forgot his revenge against Buck Rockgut , but Skipper always saw a magazine about him and his plan came back . He hated himself for wanting to hurt Skipper , but he wanted to make Buck suffer and he didn't care if he had to hurt the penguin that he had a great affection . Much times he had more affection for Skipper than he had for his son . He never wanted a deficient child , and Skipper represented the child that he never had , a child full of life , a child who didn't need any help . He wanted revenge . If he could not have a normal child , Buck couldn't have a child too . "

" I am sorry Lya , I didn't want to hurt him , but I have to do it . " He said looking at Lya picture .


	13. finding the truth

Skipper was sleeping peacefully , when suddenly he started having a terrible nightmare . In his dream he saw a lot of needles being thrown on him , he could not deviate the needles , and they made he bleed . Skipper fought to wake , but he couldn't . He felt terrible and suffocated . When he finally woke up , he had a vision of a man holding a needle in his hands . The man was the same veterinarian who worked in Denmark Zoo . The veterinarian was evil , and mistreated the leader . He got kill other animals in front of Skipper . He was the reason of Skipper being afraid of needle . Finally the veterinarian was killed by Danes for mistreating animals . Skipper screamed out when he saw the man . The other penguins woke up scared and confused with the scream .

" Skipper what's happening ? " Private saw Skipper trembling and scream a lot . Skipper didn't answer , he only screamed louder .

" Calm down Skipper . It was just a nightmare . " Kowalski said comforting Skipper .

The leader saw the man again and continued screaming . It was terrible , the penguin decided to close the eyes not to see the evil man , he trembled so much , Skipper was scared and his team wasn't understand why he was like that .

" Skipper calm down . " Private said seeing his leader crying embraced at the little penguin . Private looked at other penguins , while he caressed Skipper's back . Rico and Kowalski didn't know what they had to do . They had never seen Skipper so scared .

Rico regurgitated a medicine . He put it on a tissue , and made Skipper smell the medicine , the leader passed out in Private flipper's . " It's was the only thing I could do for him . " Rico said when Private and Kowalski stared at him with anger in their face .

" But you need to make him pass out ? " Kowalski shouted at the maniac penguin . " He could die . Did you know it ? " Rico shrugged .

" What matters is Skipper is gonna be fine . " Private said for other penguins . " Why he was so scared ? " The short penguin asked them , while caressed Skipper's belly .

" Maybe he had a dreams of needles . " Kowalski answered the short penguin approaching Skipper . " I hope he wake up better soon . " The scientist said caressing the leader too .

" You gonna be fine Kipper . " Rico said caressing the leader as well.

 **hours later**

Skipper woke up with his team staring at him . " I know . I have to explain , don't I ? " Skipper asked them when he saw that they were waiting his explanation about his outcry hours ago .

" You have a dreams of needle , right Skipper ? " Kowalski asked the leader holding his clipboard and writing some things .

" Yes , but it isn't the only reason for I having screamed . " Skipper responded seeing Kowalski writing what he was speaking . " Since when you can write ? " He asked the scientist very suspicious .

" I can't " Kowalski told the leader showing the clipboard with some draft . " I am drawing . What happened then ? "

Skipper didn't want to say the truth . He was afraid of his team never accepting him anymore . He wasn't crazy . He was sure that he only had a nightmare . Maybe he would never have this dream again . " It was nothing guys . " Skipper answered smiling at them . When the team believed him , and decided not to argue with him , he said . " Okay guys , now I am going to call my girlfriend and tell her that I am going to work with Rockgut . "

" We are very happy for you Skippah . " Private said hugging his leader .

" It's truth , you will be great . " Kowalski said holding his leader too . Rico didn't say anything , but he also went to hug Skipper .

" Thank you guys . " Skipper smiled and hugged his time back .

* * *

 **Hoboken Zoo**

Melany and her family were having breakfast together . The family wasn't saying anything , they were only quiet eating their fishes . Suddenly the phone rang , and Melany went to answere followed by Wendy . She knew it was Skipper and she wanted to know what they are going to talk about .

" Skipper ? " She answered the phone . " It's great you called me . "

" Yeah , I just called you because I have news for you " His voice seemed sad when he was speaking .

" Skipper are you alright ? " She asked noticing the leader looked like sad .

" I am fine " He lied to her . Skipper didn't want to tell her about his hallucination , he didn't want she found he was crazy .

" Okay My boo . What do you have to tell me ? "

" I'm going to work with Buck Rockgut . " Skipper answered her . He was happy now he was telling her that .

" That's good Skipper . " She said very happy for her boyfriend . " When are you going to leave ? "

" I am going in two days . I will meet him in Brooklyn where he lives and he is going to tell me what we will do . "

" You're going to be well my boo . " She said to him .

" Thank you my princess . Now I need to hang up . "

" Okay Buy . "

" Bye . "

When Melany hung up the phone , Wendy kept in her bedroom . She was very happy for knowing where Buck Rockgut was living . She decided to go there and meet him . She was thinking he was living in Coney Island . It was the only place he could live .

" Wendy where are you going ? " Charlie asked when he saw his wife leaving the home .

" I'm going to walk a little . " She replied her husband kissing his beak . " I'll be back soon "

" Don't you want we go with you ? " Melany asked her mother .

" No , you don't need to do that . Bye . " She left the habitat and went to Brooklyn to meet Buck and ask him about their missing son .


	14. the unexpected

Skipper was behaving strangely during the training . He couldn't pay attention in what he was doing , and his team was realizing he wasn't alright . " Skipper , don't you want to rest ? " Private asked concerned about his leader . " You should be tired " . Skipper decided to agree with the short penguin and he went to get some rest .

" Why is he like this ? " Kowalski asked approaching Kowalski .

" I don't know . " Private answered seeing Skipper going to HQ .

Skipper entered in the place . For the first time he didn't feel well to stay there , he felt a weird presence while he was there . " Come on Skipper . It was just a nightmare . Forget it . " He said to himself going to sleep . " You only need to sleep a little and later you'll be fine . " He lay on his bunk and slept .

* * *

Wendy was going to Brooklyn to visit Buck Rockgut and ask him about their son . She didn't know if the chick was with him . If he were , she could stop thinking Melany's boyfriend was her son , even though the penguin had the same name that her son had and he was like Buck Rockgut .

She didn't know New York very well , she didn't know where she could start finding Brooklyn and the fact that she couldn't read was driving her crazy . She decided to take the train to hear when she get in Brooklyn . The humans were finding weird the fact the penguin was traveling by train , even though they were used to seeing animals traveling in New York .

Wendy got in Brooklyn after minutes , she knew she had to go to Coney Island , but she didn't know where she started going there . She knew the Coney Island was located on the beach , but she couldn't even see the beach . She continued walking and trying to find any beach around the Brooklyn . It was hard to find the place , it was still afternoon , she had much time to find the beach or the park . She decided to get rest in a small home in suburb , when she woke up , she was going to look the beach . She needed to find Buck so much . She missed the agent penguin so much and sometime she felt bad for lying to Charlie .

* * *

Skipper had gotten to sleep , while Kowalski , Rico and Private were playing cards with each other . While slept Skipper was still having hightmare with needles , it was terrible because he couldn't wake . He wondered what he did to deserve this , he had always been a good penguin , he was intolerant and stubborn , but he still helped who needed him , so why he was suffering this way ? Private looked at Skipper's bunk when he saw the leader grumbling while he slept .

" Is he having nightmare again ? " The short penguin asked looking at Kowalski .

" Maybe , he had never had this behavior before . " Kowalski answered the young penguin .

Rico growled and went to Skipper , he approached the leader and passed him flippers on his forehead , Private and Kowalski also approached the leader and they kept watching Skipper sleeping , they had to hold Skipper cause he started screaming again . They stayed with the leader , when they had to sleep . When they noticed it was late and Skipper had come back to sleep in peaceful way , they decided to sleep .

After hours , when it was dawn , Skipper came back to have the nightmare again , he cried on his dreams because he couldn't wake and ask for help , he was alone with this hell . had to live with this . While he dreamed he wondered if it was a punishment or a lesson for him stopping being scared . Skipper had gotten wake up when he saw the veterinarian again . " NOOOOOOOOOOOOO . Leave me alone . " he screamed out when he saw the man coming to him .

" Skippah " Private woke scared hearing the leader screaming . The penguin looked like more hectic than the first time . The other penguins tried to hold Skipper who was trembling a lot .

" LET ME GO , LEAVE ME ALONE . " He cried out closing his eyes not to see the man .

" Skippah what is happening ? " Private said looking at the leader so imposing .

" Skipper we're here with you . " Kowalski said trying to comfort the leader .

Skipper couldn't hear his own team , he only wanted to keep the man away from him . He decided to face his nightmare , and he closed his eyes and without thinking he threw Private against the wall , the short penguin passed out with the impact letting the other unresponsive . Skipper woke up from his trance when he saw what he did .

" Skipper what did you do ? " Kowalski said going to help Private , while Rico went with the scientist .

Skipper kept quiet without saying anything , he saw what he had done and he couldn't say sorry for them . Skipper kept lying on his bed without helping the other penguins with Private unconscious . He didn't know if they wanted his help , then he stayed there , so sad , so regretful and still so impotent .

* * *

Wendy finally found the beach and she could see the Coney Island . It was a beautiful place and she loved it . How she wanted to live there , but she had to live in Hoboken , that terrible place with those terrible animals . She found a cave with a symbol of a penguin . She deduced he was living there .

" Hello . " She said when he saw the penguin back to her .

" I don't have anything . " He exclaimed turning to her . When he saw his wife , he got surprised " Wendy ? " She smiled when he saw her husband . Now she had the answer about her son .


	15. Hope and selfishness

Buck and Wendy were looking to each other for a long minutes . The two penguin didn't believe they had to each other . Wendy had the answer about her son . " Buck " She smiled and hugged the male penguin . " I missed you so much . "

Buck hugged her back and spoke " I thought I will never meet you again . "

" Where have you been ? " She asked releasing the agent penguin . " Where is Skipper ? "

Buck shuddered , and didn't reply her question . " Buck what happened with our son ? " She asked looking confused at the penguin .

" He's gone Wendy . " He said when he started crying . " I don't know what happened to him . " Wendy kept quiet , when he said that to her .

" Wendy I am sorry . " He said hugging her trying to comfort the female penguin . " I have a suspicion . I think I know who is our son . "

" You do ? " She asked full of hope .

" I am not sure , I am going to try to find out when he train with me . "

Wendy smiled , he also would try to find out if the penguin who dated with Melany was her son , she decided not to tell Buck . She wanted to be sure the penguin was her while Buck tried to find out if the other penguin was his son .

" So , where have you been ? " The agent penguin asked her . " What have you done ? "

" Well , as I thought you guys were dead I decided to get married . "

" Really ? " He asked very surprised . " This is great . Do you have kids ? "

Wendy laughed and replied the agent . " No , but I adopted his daughter . "

" And you love him ? " Buck dared to ask her .

" Buck I never forgot you , but I have feelings for Charlie . " She answered . " I am sorry . "

" Okay " He said very sad to her .

" Buck you don't need to be like this . " She said touching his shoulders . " I never forgot you , But I learned to love other male penguin . "

" It's okay Wendy . " He answered smiled at her . " I get happy if he makes you happy . What matters is I am close to find our son . "

Wendy smiled and hugged the agent , the agent hugged her back and they kept like this for a long time .

* * *

The other penguin had taken Private to the hospital in base , while Nigel stayed with Skipper who didn't want to go with them .

" You know you should go with them , don't you ? " Nigel asked while Skipper kept on his bunk . " He got hurt because of you . "

" That's why I don't go with them . " Skipper answered getting up and going to pack his bag . " He wouldn't want to see the penguin who tried to kill him . "

" Skipper it's not your fault . " Nigel told the penguin .

" I hurt him " He said . When he finished he went the door letting Nigel confused .

" Where are you going ? " The agent asked looking the leader leaving the place .

" I'm going to train with Buck . " He answered him .

" Skipper you can't do that . " He exclaimed .

" What I can't is letting Buck waiting for me " Skipper talked him back .

" And about Private ? " He asked hoping the leader would let his stupid idea .

" He's gonna be fine . " He answered the agent penguin . " He doesn't need me . " And he left the HQ going to meet Buck .

Nigel stayed there not believing in Skipper's selfishness . He couldn't believe the leader had let a member of his team for staying training with Buck Rockgut .


	16. the selfishness

Private had already woken up at the hospital . He saw Kowalski and Rico , and he missed Skipper . He didn't understand what was happening , and even why Skipper had attacked him .

" Private how are you ? " Kowalski asked the penguin touching his flipper .

" I am fine . " He answered his qu estion . " Where is Skipper ? " He asked him when he didn't see the leader .

" He didn't want to come . " The scientist replied him .

" Okay then . " The short penguin said very upset at the leader's attitude .

Nigel had already gotten at the hospital , he saw Private and smiled because he was fine .

" Where is Skipper ? " The short penguin asked when he didn't see the leader penguin .

" He didn't come . " The agent penguin replied his nephew .

Private didn't talk back , he only stayed there without saying anything . He wondered why Skipper wasn't there with him . Why he didn't come with Nigel . Private didn't want his apologies , he only wanted the leader stayed with him .

" Private I know you upset but .. " He tried to speak before being interrupted by Private .

" What is going on with him ? He was so well , and suddenly he comes and attacks one of us ? " Private asked them .

The other penguin got in shock because of that . The young penguin was right , Skipper wasn't fine . He was acting weird .

* * *

 **Coney Island**

Wendy was gone when Buck received a call by Skipper telling him that he was coming . He was anxious to see the leader penguin . He didn't see the time to train with him . He knew the leader would pass the test , he knew the penguin had everything to be a agent leader of his agency .

" Cupcake . " He said seeing the leader coming to him .

" Do you call everyone a cupcake ? " The leader asked stopping in front of him .

" No , just you . " Buck answered his question giving a laugh .

Skipper kept quiet and didn't laugh back . He was seeing the Dane veterinarian again . He controlled himself and didn't scream .

" Skipper are you alright ? " Buck asked seeing that the penguin was acting weird .

Skipper came back from his thoughts when he heard Buck speaking to him . " I' fine . " He answered seeing the image disappearing .

" So can we train ? " The agent asked the leader .

" Yes , sure . " The leader answered him . " What are we gonna do ? " He asked without looking the agent . He was looking for the man .

" You are going to lead me in this mission . " He answered smiled . " It's gonna be fun . "

Skipper smiled and went ahead . The penguin was very happy to stay with his idol , and for a moment he forgot his hallucination . But this if for a moment . The leader penguin was walking , when the veterinarian advanced against Skipper . The leader screamed out and fell on the ground .

" Skipper . " Buck shouted helping the leader to stand up .

" Help me Buck . " He begged clinging to Buck . " He wants to kill me . "

" Who is he ? " Buck asked confused . He tried to see what the leader was seeing , but he could not . The penguin trembled a lot . " Easy Skipper . No one is gonna hurt you . " He comforted the penguin .

Skipper sat on the ground and stayed crying because he thought he had failed . " I am sorry . " He said looking at down .

" Why are you saying sorry ? " Buck asked siting with Skipper with him . " You didn't do anything . "

" I'm not going to get to do . " He answered . " No with he wanting to kill me . "

" Who is he ? " Buck asked very confused with Skipper . The bird didn't answer . Buck was starting getting nervous at the leader . Buck pulled Skipper with strong and made him to stand up . " Enough . You're a the leader and not a coward fly . " He screamed . He thought if he did it , the penguin would stop being scared . " Now we are going to continue wit our mission , and if you ruin everything , I will make you life miserable . "

" I can't . " The leader cried . " Can we do in another day ? "

" No Skipper . " He yelled at Skipper . " We are going to do this now . "

Skipper cried and went ahead . He had to ignore his visions , he din't want to annoy his idol , He didn't want Buck getting angry at him . Buck saw the penguin going in front of him . He felt bad for the penguin . He didn't know what is going on with him , why he was so scared . He wanted to help the penguin , but he needed to keep his attitude of tough . He was seeing the leader going without doing nothing for the leader .


	17. confessions

Doris swam in his pool completely distracted without realizing a owl coming to her . When Eva saw the dolphin , she decided to tell her about the night that she had with Kowalski , wanted her reaction when she found out that her dear boyfriend had betrayed her .

" Hey , you should be Doris , right ? " The owl called the dolphin . " I am Eva . "

Doris stopped swimming and looked at the owl . " Hello . " She only said a little confused .

" Kowalski told me about you . " The owl said going to the pool . " I waited more . " She stared at the dolphin with contempt .

" What ? " Doris asked confused . Why she was talking about Kowalski and how the met each other ?

" Did he never tell you about me ? " Eva asked the dolphin . She laughed gloatingly seeing the dolphin shocked .

" No , he didn't . " She replied Eva . " Who are you ? "

" I've already told you . My name is Eva . " She answered without patience " And you should know me very well . "

" Are you Kowaski's relative ? "

" Relative ? " Eva asked perplexed and surprised . " I am his girlfriend . "

" No , it's impossible . " Doris Laughed about her joke . " I'm his girlfriend . "

" You were , now he's mine . " Eva said .

" What ? " Doris was getting confused with her conversation . " Are you insane ? "

" No , I am not insane . " She answered the dolphins's question . " If you don't believe me . He and I slept together when you weren't here . "

Doris got in shock with this news . It was lie . He couldn't have betrayed her . No now when they were fine . " This is lie . He would never do that ? "

" But he did . And it was very good . " She caused the dolphin . " The best night of our lives . "

" This is lie . " She shouted at the owl . " Go away your liar .

" I am going . " She told her . " I just came to tell you and you are going to have to accept the fact he's mine now . " Eva leave the zoo , letting her rival very angry and upset .

When Eva left her , the dolphin started crying not believing her boyfriend had done that to her .

* * *

Kowalski was with Private at the hospital , while Rico and Nigel were going to do some things . The scientist was concerned about Doris , he was afraid of Eva going there and tell her about them .

" Kowalski , are you fine ? " The short penguin asked realizing he was so distracted .

" Actually , I am not . " He responded . " I am thinking about Doris .

" I don't understand why you preferred Eva instead of Doris . Private said very confused with him

" I din't prefer her . I betrayed Doris . " He confessed at the short penguin .

" WHAAT ? " Private shouted very surprised . " Why ? I thought you loved Doris . "

" I do Private . " He said holding the penguin strongly . " I love Doris . "

" And why you slept with Eva ? " Private asked nervous at the scientist . " And told us you were dating . "

" Because Eva didn't let me to talk . " He told Private . " I couldn't do anything besides accepting the situation . "

" And what are you going to do . " Private asked the taller penguin .

" I'm going to talk to Doris and to apologize to her . " He spoke looking at the penguin .

" I think it's right . " Private confessed crossing his flippers .


	18. the worst day

Buck Rockgut was getting angry at Skipper's attitude . The leader was ruining all mission with his paranoia for seeing a veterinarian as he told the agent . Skipper wasn't getting train and this annoyed Buck . The agent wasn't patient with fearful men .

Skipper was walking uncomfortable . He didn't see the veterinarian yet , but he knew he needed a time . Skipper saw Buck and he realized the agent was looking angry at him . The little bird could do nothing to get better the situation , and this was annoying Buck Rockgut .

" Skipper . " The agent penguin shouted at the leader . " What do you think what are you doing ? "

" Sorry Buck . " Skipper said very scared . " I can't do this now . "

Buck approached him , and he he knelt for penguin , holding his flippers and asked the leader . " What is scaring you Skipper ? "

" I don't want to tell . " Skipper trembled so much while he was telling him that . " Let me go . "

" Skipper , there are only you and me here . " He said trying to comfort the penguin . " You don't have to be afraid . "

Skipper kept quiet for a long time , he had finally seen the veterinarian , this time he was bleeding and the needles was trapped in his body . It was a terrible vision for the leader . Skipper hated needle . When Skipper saw the man approaching Buck , Skipper pulled the agent strongly .

" Skipper what the hell ? " Buck was getting confused and angry at the penguin .

" I don't want to stay here . " Skipper cried out helping , Buck to get up . " I can't . "

Buck Rockgut looked at Skipper who was very scared and trembling a lot , he approached Skipper and slapped his face strongly . Buck didn't want to do that , but he needed . Skipper fell on the floor and he kept holding his face while he was trying not to cry more . Buck tried to say something , but he was interrupted by his phone . He saw it was Nigel and answered the phone , letting the leader alone .

" Nigel what's up ? " He asked him on the phone .

" Buck , I need you take Skipper to see Private right now . " Nigel ordered the agent very serious .

" What ? Why ? He's busy now . " Buck answered not understand what was going on .

" Didn't he tell you ? " Nigel asked the agent .

" Tell me what ? " Buck asked the agent back .

" I can't believe it . " Nigel sighed . He didn't believe Skipper had lied to Buck . " Buck , Skipper had a kind of psychotic break and he hurt Private . "

" What ? No . " Buck said not believing the leader got crazy . " I would have realized it . "

" Buck , He was trying to disguise . " Buck explained to him . " He was lying because he knows if someone finds out about his situation , probably he will take him to the psychiatric hospital . "

" I got it . " He finally understood . He looked at Skipper who was quiet in other corner wall . It was unbelievable his probably son could be insane , but he would tried to help him even the leader didn't want a help . " Nigel , I need you call the psychiatric hospital from the base right now . "

" But Buck , he is going to deny . " Nigel tried to talk to him .

" Nigel , I know what I have to do . " Buck said very serious . " He is acting weird here too , he is talking no-sense things , I've also slapped him . "

" Buck , you don't have to do that . " Nigel told him very surprised . Buck had never hit another agent before .

" I know . " He confessed very guilty . " But he didn't stop controlling himself . If he needs a help , I will help him . "

" Okay Buck , I'm going to call there , and you tried to convince him . "

" Right , but if I don't convince him , he is going to be taken by force . " He said . " Bye Nigel .

Nigel said good bye to his friend and then he hung up the phone .

* * *

" Nigel ? " Private called his uncle after hearing the phone . " Does Skipper have to go to the psychiatric hospital ? "

" Yes , son . " The old penguin replied his question . " He needs to go because of his attitudes . "

" He had never acted like this . " Private told him sadly . " I knew one day he would go crazy because of his paranoia . "

" I don't think is that Private . " Nigel explained to his nephew . " I think Skipper held his feelings for a long time and this made him to freak out . "

" Although he attacked me because he had a nightmare or a vision . " Private finally said .

" Are you serious ? " Nigel asked him very interested .

" Yes , but I think you're right . " Private said to his uncle . " I think he couldn't hold his feelings anymore . It's cruel to take him to the psychiatric hospital , but I think he needs to go there . " Private was sad while he spoke that sentence .

" You don't need to be sad . " Nigel comforted the young penguin . " He is going to get better . "

" I hope so Uncle Nigel . " Private said while he hugged Nigel .

Nigel stopped hugging Private when Kowalski and Rico came to them . " I need to go Private . I need to go to the base to pick up a doctor for Skipper . "

" Why does Skipper need a doctor ? " Kowalski asked confused with the conversation . " Is he fine ? "

" He is fine . " Nigel said . " He only needs to go to the psychiatric hospital because I think he is kind of insane . . "

Kowalski didn't talk back to him . The scientist only saw the old penguin going away and kept quiet .

" Poor Skipper . " He finally said after a long time .

" Yes , I agree . " Private said . " But , it's going to be good for him . "

" Yes , I know . " Kowalski said . " If I could help him . " Kowalski felt guilty for not helping his leader when he needed .

" Kowaslki I think is better they help him . " Private told the scientist .

" Yes , You right . " Kowalski answered .

The three penguins kept talking for a long time , until they slept together .

* * *

Buck saw Skipper sitting on the floor . The leader penguin was too quiet , passing his flipper by his face . Buck approached him , wanting to help the leader .

" Skipper ? " Buck called taking his flipper out of his face , and then he saw that his face was swollen because of his slap . " I am sorry . I din't want to do that . "

Skipper didn't say anything . He kept sitting and quiet .

" Skipper , why did you lie to me ? " Buck asked trying to make the penguin to talk .

" Lied about what ? " Skipper asked without looking at him .

" About Private . " He answered . " Nigel told me you hurt him . "

" I didn't want to do that . " Skipper said very sadly .

" You couldn't have lied to me Skipper . " He told the penguin .

" You also couldn't have slapped me . " He said without looking at Buck .

" Skipper . " He said making Skipper looked at him . " I just wanted you stop . "

" You did not need to slap me . " He told him coming back to look at down . " You don't know what I am seeing . "

" What are you seeing ? " He asked the penguin .

" It's doesn't matter . " He responded standing up .

" Okay Skipper . You don't need to tell me your problems even I told you can't hide what you are feeling . "

Skipper din't reply him . He stayed quiet , and he denied to talk what he didn't want . Suddenly the two penguins heard a ambulance . Buck knew it was the doctors who came to pick up Skipper , but Skipper wasn't understanding what was going on . Buck felt guilty for not telling him that he was going to the psychiatric hospital .

" What is going on ? " The leader asked Buck when he saw the doctors with needles and medicines .

" I am sorry Skipper , but I had to do that . " He answered his question .

" What ? " The bird got confused with that situation . When a doctor penguin tried to catch the leader , Skipper kicked him and he tried to escape , but Buck held the penguin strongly , held his beak for him not to peck . The doctor gave him an injection , and Skipper passed out on Buck's flippers . And then the other doctors took the unconscious penguin from Buck , and they went to the hospital .

Buck kept there feeling bad because of the penguin . He saw Nigel approaching him and he smiled calm for having someone to stay with him in this hard moment .

" Glad you're here . " He told the other agent penguin . " He's never going to forgive me . "

" He is . " Nigel comforted the old penguin . " He's going to understand he needs it now . "

* * *

Widow and Red celebrated happy their winning . It was obvious the plan had to continue , but the first step was conclusion .

" Rupert , we did it . " Widow told him very happy by the phone . " Skipper has gone crazy for seeing the spirit of that Dane guy . "

" I knew it was going to work . " He celebrated too . " Congratulation . Keep watching them . Is Buck find out Skipper is his son , you tell me immediately " Rupert ordered her . Something was telling him that Buck was about to find out the truth and he had to avoid that .

" Okay sir . " Widow answered , and after the said good bye , she hand up the phone .

" Now what do we have to do ? " Red asked her drinking a beer .

" We have to keep watching them . If Buck find out Skipper is his son , we have to call him immediately . "

" Poor Skipper . " He spoke laughing . " Nobody told him to be Buck's son . "

" Yes , I agree . " She agreed laughing too . " This is going to be the cause of all his misfortune . "


	19. almost true

Buck stayed at his base with Nigel . The agent was regretful for having sent Skipper to a psychiatric hospital , he knew it could be great for the leader , but it was cruel to do that with him without telling him .

" I am monster . He will never forgive me . " Buck affirmed much anxious and nervous .

" Buck , relax . " Nigel advised the friend . " He needed to go . He was acting as crazy . "

" I know . But I don't know what they're going to do with him . " Buck said desperately . " He could be my son , and I don't want that for him . "

" Maybe he can . " Nigel answered the agent . " Did you know something about that ? "

" No . " Buck replied . " He was too desperate and scared to give me a clue . "

" I am sorry Buck . " Nigel touched his shoulders . " You have to visit him and make him talk something that gives you an idea that he can be your son .

" Do you really think he would want me there ? " Buck asked angry at the agent .

" You have to try . " Nigel answered surprised with his friend . " If you don't do that , you will never know if he is or not .

" You're right . " Buck answered now very calm . " Let's visit him . " When the penguins were leaving the place , a cell phone rang . It belonged to Skipper . Buck and Nigel saw a picture of a female penguin . They presumed she could be his girlfriend .

" Do you think we should answer ? " Buck asked Nigel holding the cell phone in his flippers .

" Do you intend to tell her the truth about what happened to him ? "

" Maybe . " Buck replied the agent , and he answered the phone . " Hello . "

" Hello . " The female said across the line . " Is Skipper there ? "

" I am sorry lady , but who are you ? " Buck asked the female . He had to know who he was talking with , before telling about Skipper .

" I am Melany . I'm his girlfriend . " She replied his question . " May I know where is he ? "

" Look Lady . I don't have good news for you . Unfortunately Skipper had to go to the psychiatric hospital .

The penguin got in shock hearing the bad news . It was impossible . Skipper acted oddly , but she had never imagined he could get insane to go to the psychiatric hospital .

" Could you inform me where did he go ? " She asked the penguin .

" He went to the hospital from Base Penguin . In New Jersey . " Buck told her . She was relieved . Skipper and she were at the same state . She only need to look where this hospital was . Melany thanked Buck and hung up the cell phone .

* * *

 **Hoboken Zoo**

" What happened Mel ? " Wendy asked her foster daughter seeing she was in shock .

" My boyfriend . " She told her mother . " Is at the psychiatric hospital . "

The news lat the lady penguin shocked . It was lie Skipper was being at there . How he got there ? Why was he there ? She had a lot of questions . Without saying anything , she went to the her bedroom .

" Wendy , something happened ? " Charlie asked his wife .

" No , I only need to be alone . " She replied without looking at him and went to the bedroom .

" Did you realize she is always being nervous when you talk about your boyfriend ? " Charlie asked approaching his daughter .

" Yes , it looks like she knows him for a long time . " She answered .

" Remember when she told us she had a son ? "

" Do you think Skipper can be her son ? " She asked looking at her father . " He died with his father . "

" Yes , but she had never seen the bodies . " He answered .

Could it be true ? Melany stayed there while her father went to the kitchen cooking something for him . Melany didn't know how she felt about that , but Charlie was nervous and tense . If Skpper is her son , could her husband be alive ? Could she resume dating with him ? Could she let him ? He had a lot of question to make . He had seen Melaly was already in her bedroom . Charlie solved to sleep in the living room , because now he didn't want to see how hus wife was , and he was sure she wanted to be alone .


	20. close of the truth

Buck Rockgut had gone to the psychiatric hospital to see Skipper . He didn't know how it would be when he met the leader again , he felt Skipper was mad at him because he made Skipper to be there . When Buck got there , he found his old friend Chelsea , he got a little surprised when he met her , but he ignored his feelings and he decided to greet the penguin .

" Chelsea , It's been a long time I don't see you . "

" Yeah , since that day your son was missing . " She said nervous when she saw the penguin . " Did you find him ? "

" No , I didn't . " Buck responded to her . " But I don't to talk about that . I came to see the penguin who is here since yesterday . " He know he was being cold to her , but he felt she was involved in disappearance of his son .

" Skipper , right ? " Asked Chelsea without looking to him .

" Yes . " He answered coldly .

" I'm going to call the doctor and he is going to take you to him . " She only said catching the phone . " Doctor Arnold , Buck Rockgut is here to see the penguin ... Okay bye . " She said and came back to see Buck . " He said you can meet him" in room number thirty . "

" Okay . " He just said and went to the room that Skipper was . Buck got there and found a doctor penguin in his side , the leader seemed that was sleeping .

" Hi . " The doctor said shyly . " You should be Buck , right ? "

" Yes , I am . " He answered coldly while approached Skipper . " Is he fine ? " He asked him .

The penguin sighed and replied him . " Yes , he only sleeps because he got very restless and we have to give him a strong soothing . "

" When do you think he is going to wake up ? " Buck asked the penguin .

Before answering the doctor and Buck heard a groan coming of Skipper . " I think he is doing it now . " the penguin told the penguin seeing the leader wake up . " I am going to let you alone with him . " he said leaving the room .

Skipper finished opening his eyes and saw Buck in front of him . Nervous and cold he asked the agent . " Why are you here ? "

" I wanted to see you . " Skipper grunted listening his reply and Buck continued . " I know you're upset , but you needed it . "

" Did I need what ? " He shouted at him . " I am not a crazy . "

" Skipper you were screaming because you seeing something that I didn't . "

" It was a veterinarian . " He answered . " He wanted to kill me . "

" You see that ? " He said looking nervous at the leader . " Only you see this veterinarian , this proves you need to be here . "

" You will see Buck , you will see I don't need to be here . " He told the agent almost crying .

Buck approached him and caressed his flipper . " I will be with you . " He said to the leader .

" I don't need it . " He answered coldly and taking his flippers out of his . " I have my team and they are going to believe me . "

" They preferred to stay with Private . " Buck told the leader . " He got hurt because of your madness . " When he realized he just hurt the leader after saying that . " They like you , and I know they wanted to be with you , but Private needs them now and I promised that I would be with you when you needed . "

" Why do you care so much ? " Skipper asked without seeing the agent .

Buck didn't know what he had to answer , It was too early to tell him that he could be his son . Suddenly he had an idea to find out this and finish with this doubt . " I can't answer you now , but if you want I can catch your log for you recording . "

" And why would I do that ? " He asked starting to find weird Buck's talk .

" Because sometimes I won't be with you and how you don't like to talk to anybody about your problems , I thought you should unburden with your log . "

" I think you right . " Skipper said convinced with his conversation . "

" Where is you log . " Buck asked him .

" It's in my closed . There is my name over there . " Skipper replied the agent . " Only catch my log , you heard me ? "

" Yes , I only will do that . " He answered leaving the room and letting Skipper alone , when he was far from the room , he said to himself . " Don't worry Skipper , I just need to find out if you are or aren't my son . "


End file.
